


Post-holiday Remedy Lineup

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Morning Sickness, probably not great ideas for coping with said morning sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen’s morning sickness is getting worse. Cas may not be able to help, but Dean’s determined to try his kitchen magic.
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Post-holiday Remedy Lineup

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [eggnog](https://imgur.com/a/DZugWQg) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Special credit to the person who played a bluegrass cover of a Brittany Spears song in a Zoom meeting earlier today, getting said song stuck in my head, prompting me to go back and review Shoshannah Stern's tutorial on the chorus of that song in ASL for last Spring's one-day GISH, and then pretty much having to find a way to make this prompt fit Eileen.

Eileen looked at the glass dubiously. “Are you sure about this?”

“Sam said the other protein stuff you’d tried wasn’t cutting it,” Dean said. “Gotta keep your strength up somehow.”

It was true. Her morning sickness had been getting worse since New Years, often lasting much of the day. Woman could not live on saltines alone. She just wasn’t sure eggnog was the answer.

“I did my research. We could probably still get some cartons of the commercial stuff that’s all pasteurized,” Dean said, “but something tells me eggs and milk aren’t really your thing right now.”

Eileen suppressed a retch.

“Exactly. Now, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I found a recipe to make a vegan version. Not as great on the protein as the original, but still better than tea and crackers.”

“So, it’s got what, soy?” she asked.

“That one does,” he said. “That’s the best bet for protein, but probably not for flavor. Next up is a version with coconut milk. Coquito, they call it.”

She took a deep breath, then took a small sip.

It … wasn’t half bad. 

She tried another sip, this one a little larger. It could use a little more nutmeg or something, but it was actually pretty good. And going light on the spices was probably a good call. 

“So far so good,” she said. 

“So we’re go on the taste,” Dean said. “How long before you know if it’ll stay put?”

“If I’m still good for the next hour, I think I’m good,” she said. Her doctor’s goal had been for her to hold anything down for an hour. Apparently that would give her body enough time to wring at least some of the nutrition out of it.

Of course, she’d spoken too soon. Her next breath sent her running for the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth after, she could just imagine him in her kitchen yelling. 

“Son of a bitch!”

He took his cooking and his caretaking pretty seriously. He was also slightly predictable.

By the time she got back out there, though, he’d made the glass disappear, and on the table was a cup of tea, steaming hot. She sank into her chair gratefully and took a tiny sip.

“Soy milk down,” Dean said, “coconut, almond, and rice milks to go. Anything to keep that brother of mine from asking the Queen of Hell for remedies.”

Normally, she’d agree, but right about now, Eileen would take any relief she could get. Including trying Dean’s array of protein-nogs.

“Gimme an hour,” she said, “then hit me again.”


End file.
